Reading TheSilverBoar's Son of the Moon
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: When Percy is only two he, the Gods and Goddesses, and the Hunters are summoned to the throne room on Olympus to read a book called The Son of the Moon by TheSilverBoar. AU OOC some bashing possibly a few curses. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Reading TheSilverBoars Son of Artemis**

**By: FunahoMisaki although Son of Artemis is by TheSilverBoar**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if the gods and Hunters are summoned to read Son of Artemis when Percy is still a child? AU OOC maybe some bashing.)**

Two year old Perseus 'Percy' Jackson has just woken up from his afternoon nap crying over the nightmare of losing his mother Sally Jackson, a nightmare that unfortunately came true almost two whole years ago today. Almost immediately his new mom, Artemis, had him in her arms while she soothed him and sang a gentle lullaby she thought she would never use. The Hunters that heard their 'little brothers' cries almost instantly flocked to the scene to check on their precious baby brother. A bright flash of light that transported all of them to Olympus, however, cut them off from saying anything to Percy.

"Artemis?" Hermes asked bewildered at the sight of the auburn haired goddess in her twenty year old form holding a small _male _child of all things.

"Why have we been summoned here?" Artemis asked ignoring the looks her family was giving to Percy who had hid his head in her neck the second he noticed all the giant people looking at him.

"Just a guess but maybe that note has something to do with it." Hades said dryly as he noticed a note fluttering to the floor just in front of Athena's face, causing the wisdom goddess to snatch it out the air.

_'Dear Gods, Goddesses, and Hunters._

_We, the Fates and future Apollo and Hermes, have gathered you all here to read about Artemis's adopted son, the Hero of Olympus and bane of Titans.'_

"What?!" Artemis squeaked out terrified for her adopted son as she held the confused child closer while the Hunters looked shocked and protective at the same time.

_'No killing anyone in this room…except for Poseidon. That bastard is free game for everyone. Oh for the Hunters that want to try and attack Poseidon but are too wary of him blasting them don't worry he's not allowed to use his powers and you all are protected from them anyways.' _This caused most of the Gods or Goddesses to snicker at Poseidon being called a bastard by the Fates while the Hunters had evil gleams in their eyes at the news that they were protected from his ire. They had almost two full years of payback to give the sea god for the nightmares that his Cyclops gave their baby brother.

_'Signed,_

_The Fates and the Super Awesome Future Gods Apollo and Hermes._

_P.S. Yes sis we said Super Awesome __**Gods**__ everyone knows you and Aunt Hestia are the Super Awesome Goddesses._

_P.P.S. Artemis don't attack Apollo for anything stupid (__**HEY!)**__ Oh shut up brother you know it's true, he may say during the reading. He acts childish for a reason.'_

There were a few snickers at the end of the letter but Artemis was still freaking out over her two year old son being the Bane of Titans and Hero of Olympus while Apollo froze at the reason he acted childish all the time.

"Fine sit down so we can hurry up and finish reading about the brat." Hera sneered causing Artemis to narrow her eyes at her evil step-mother before gently passing Percy to Zoe. Before many could blink the Goddess of the Hunt was in front of her step-mother with a hand on the other womans throat.

"Don't you ever insult my son. I will make you _fade_ if you try to hurt him. Are we clear?" Artemis hissed startling most of the Gods and Goddesses with how protective she was over her adoptive son.

"You dare- urk." Hera began but was cut off by Artemis lifting her up slightly and slamming her back into her thrown applying more pressure on the Queens neck.

"_Are we clear_?!" Artemis snarled causing Hera to nod ever so slightly, for once her eyes showing pure fear as she looked at her step-daughter.

"Good. Then we won't have a problem." Artemis said smiling as she let go of Hera and dusted off her hands, hardly noticing how all but Apollo and her Hunters were staring at her in shock and fear.

"Woohoo! Go big sis! Stick it to the evil step-mother!" Apollo cheered causing their siblings to laugh slightly and cheer for the, amazingly, blushing goddess as well while Hades and Demeter were laughing their butts off at how their sister had been threatened and scared by one of the people she tormented so much.

"Now let's start reading, I want to learn more about my little boy." Artemis said snapping her fingers and causing some silver and green couches to appear for her Hunters to sit on while she grew to full height and sat comfortably in her throne.

"Come here Percy. You can sit on my lap while we read." Artemis said smiling down at her adoptive son who beamed up at her and ran over as fast as his legs could go once Zoe had released him. Percy fell slightly about half-way there and blinked for a moment while the Hunters and Artemis began to get up to check on him, stopping when he giggled and stood back up.

"That's my adorable little boy." Artemis said smiling when Percy got to her foot and began to try climbing up her hunting dress to get to her lap. Artemis giggled slightly when he pouted a little at his grip slipping before he tried again. He made it half way up her leg before he slipped and began to fall back down, only to be caught gently by Artemis and placed in her lap.

"Stowy?" Percy asked looking up at Artemis curiously with his thumb in his mouth, causing the Hunters Aphrodite, Hestia, Demeter, Persephone, and even Athena to squeal at how cute he looked.

"That's right little guy. Story." Artemis said throwing her twin a pointed look to get him to start reading since the book was in his hands.

"Right. **Chapter 1."**


	2. Chapter 2 reading Chapter 1

**Reading TheSilverBoars Son of Moon**

**By: FunahoMisaki although Son of Moon is by TheSilverBoar**

**(A/N: I own nothing.)**

**"Chapter one." **Apollo read dramatically, causing a few of the gods to hide their snickers at how much he sounded like Zeus.

** "Artemis was running down the beach in Montauk"**

"Wait Montauk?" Poseidon asked narrowing his eyes at the child in Artemis's lap, listening attentively to the story.

"That's what it says in the book." Apollo said double checking real quick and glaring at Poseidon when he realized what the sea god had figured out. Poseidon went to snap his fingers in order to claim his son but Artemis beat him too it, causing Percy to coo over the holographic moon above his head.

"He may have been born to you but considering what happened, you gave up all rights to him. He is my son now and you will not be taking him from me." Artemis snarled at her uncle as she held Percy protectively while a few of the Hunters were fiddling with their bows and arrows as they eyed Poseidon. An arrow quickly pinned his hand to his throne, causing everyone to look at Zoe who was standing near Artemis's throne with her bow out protectively.

"Thou will not touch my little brother." Zoe hissed at the sea god that was staring at her in shock while Percy giggled cutely.

"Ze Ze! Pow!" Percy said causing a few of the goddesses and hunters to coo over how cute he is while Zoe smiled slightly at her nickname from the cute toddler.

"That's right Percy. Zoe went 'pow'." Artemis said with a chuckle at the toddlers way of saying Zoe had used an arrow.

**" she had been tracking a monster and she had just seen it go after a mortal woman and her infant child whom she had been watching fondly for the past few days."**

"Why were you watching them?" Hermes asked causing Artemis to blush slightly.

"I love kids, yet because of my vow I am not going to have any of my own. Therefore I adopted my Hunters as my own, as well as little Percy here, and tend to watch how mortal women take care of their children. Besides, the babies are cute." Artemis said smiling down at her Hunters and Percy while Aphrodite nodded in agreement with the part about babies being cute.

"That explains it. Sis loves cute things. She just hides it most of the time." Apollo said nodding seriously and causing Artemis to glare at him playfully for calling her 'sis' and the remark about her loving cute things. She couldn't say anything against it though, she knew it was true.

"Is that why you keep turning males into Jackalopes? Because it makes them look cute?" Athena asked her half-sister in amusement and causing Artemis to grin sheepishly, answering her question without saying a word. The Hunters were snickering slightly at their mistress's embarrassment, they all knew she loved cute things and they didn't mind. Usually because it led her to dressing Percy up in cute little outfits that had them squealing like one of the newer girls called 'fan-girls'. They also took pictures for blackmail when he got older.

** "Suddenly she heard the woman scream in pain…followed by the monster, a Cyclops,"**

"Cyclops but those are usually only loyal too…Poseidon! You tried to kill an innocent child! Your _own_ child no less!" Hera yelled her eyes flashing dangerously, sure she didn't like half-bloods but to kill an innocent child was going way too far.

"Better I do it while he is young then have my brothers do it when he is older! At least as a baby he has a chance of Hades sending him to Elysium." Poseidon yelled back causing Percy to whimper as he clung to Artemis in fear, he didn't like loud voices. They reminded him of that Cyclops bellows and his mothers yells for him to run.

"Both of you SHUT UP! You can finish screaming at each other later but right now you're scaring Percy!" Artemis yelled at the two of them herself before turning her attention to her terrified son, giving her Hunters a look that said she would handle it so they didn't need to swarm towards their little brother.

"It's okay Percy. They weren't angry at you. They were just angry at each other. They won't ever hurt you, and if they try it mama will throw them both in with their father." Artemis said soothingly to her son while shooting the two a glare that showed she meant what she said, causing Hera to gulp slightly as she recalled the threat Artemis had given her before the start of the book.

"Read brother." Artemis said distractedly as she softly hummed an old lullaby her mother used to sing to her and her twin. Apollo nodded, keeping one ear on the hummed lullaby as he remembered when he and his sis were just kids and would sing it along with their mother just before bed time. No one dared to provoke Artemis further by commenting for at least a few more minutes.

**"yelling out in fright; when she rounded the bend Artemis stopped in shock. The child, who couldn't be older than seven or eight months, was standing in front of his mother and glaring defiantly at the beast,"**

"Kids got balls I'll give him that." Ares grunted, causing most of the other Olympians and the Hunters to nod in agreement. Percy was completely fearless when saving someone he liked, as was proven last week when he charged that Hellhound that had knocked down and was about to kill one of the younger girls, Christy. Of course Artemis and the Hunters nearly had a heart attack when they saw that but Percy managed to kill the Hellhound by tackling it and stabbing an arrow he grabbed from Zoe into its eye.

**"but that wasn't the most amazing thing. The amazing thing was that the ocean water around him was swirling faster and faster before it formed a hand and grabbed the Cyclops, pulling it under the water."**

"Not bad kid. You sure he's not mine?" Ares asked looking moderately impressed at how an infant had taken out the Cyclops so easily.

"I think his water powers, unfortunately, show who he was born too but he's my son now." Artemis said smiling down at Percy proudly and causing him to beam back up at her while Ares shrugged.

"Eh. If you ever get bored of him then let me know. Anyone who can take out a Cyclops so easily as an infant has my respect and is alright by me." Ares grunted with another shrug of his shoulders while Apollo pouted.

"No! If he goes to anyone when he pisses off sis he should come to me! I'm his uncle!" Apollo protested causing Athena to look at Apollo wryly.

"Apollo. You do realize that all of us from the younger generation of Olympians are Artemis's siblings as well right? We're all his aunts and uncles, the older generation are his aunts and uncles through his birth father. You're not his only uncle." Athena dryly informed Apollo who pouted harder at this and looked a little hurt while Percy tiled his head at Apollo curiously. Artemis saw the hurt and sad look on her twins face and bent down to whisper something in Percy's ear, causing the toddler to nod at her and run over to Apollo once Artemis had gently sat him on the floor.

"Unky! Unky!" Percy said causing Apollo to nearly squeal like Aphrodite as he snatched up Percy and hugged the kid tightly.

"See! He likes me better!" Apollo said sticking his tongue out at Athena, causing the Hunters to giggle slightly when Percy stuck his tongue out as well.

"Apollo! Don't teach Percy things like that! Percy, sticking your tongue out isn't nice. You shouldn't do it to your aunt Athena." Artemis scolded her son and brother, both of whom smiled sheepishly at her.

"Sorry/Sowwy Sis/Mama." The two chorused, Percy's apology being much cuter and therefore more effective than Apollo's.

"Just don't do it again. Read Apollo." Artemis said sighing slightly since she could hardly stay mad at Percy for long, especially when he pulled the cute face on her.

** "Once the boy collapsed Artemis ran forward and looked at the woman, she was bleeding out on the sand with the beast's weapon in her stomach. When the woman saw her coming her eyes widened.**

** 'Lady Artemis?' She asked cautiously.'**

"How'd she know?" Ares asked confused while Poseidon didn't look surprised.

"Sally was clear-sighted." Poseidon answered causing most of them to nod slightly in understanding although they still were angry at the sea god.

**"Nodding Artemis decided she shouldn't be surprised, the boy was clearly a demigod so his father must have told the woman about the gods,"**

"Didn't have too, I only told her about Camp Half-Blood." Poseidon shrugged his shoulders.

**"You're injury is beyond my ability to heal."**

"Ouch. If sis can't heal it no one can, even me." Apollo said wincing at how badly the woman must have been damaged.

"What makes you say that Apollo?" Athena asked curiously, she wasn't aware her favorite half-sister could heal.

"While I'm the Sun and able to heal most minor to moderate wounds, healing isn't one of my natural domains. Healing should actually be Artemis's domain since as the Moon she can heal most all wounds with her tears. The only reason I know so much about medicine and all is because Artemis would teach me all about it back when we were kids on Delos and I've kept up with most of the modern ways of healing people."Apollo said causing everyone to look shocked, they didn't know Artemis could heal let alone had that much healing power.

"The only reason I taught you about medicine when we were kids was because you kept running off and getting yourself hurt. If I wasn't around for whatever reason, you'd need to be able to patch yourself up." Artemis said with a snort of amusement while Apollo grinned sheepishly, yeah that was true.

"I know sis, I know. Oh speaking of your healing tears can I get some more for my medicine cabinet? I'm running low after saving that Demeter girl last week." Apollo asked just remembering that he needed to get some more tears from his twin, causing her to roll her eyes fondly but nod while one of the Hunters looked shocked.

"I didn't know that's what you had done!" She said causing the other Hunters and Gods to look at her in amusement and curiosity.

"It was the only way I could save you, that's one of the reasons I took you too my sis too. You'd need constant monitoring for at least a month after healing from that kind of wound since it is still able to be reopened. I figured it would be safer to have you with the Mistress of Healing herself than at Camp with my kids, who would barely be able to get the bleeding to stop if it reopened. If I tried to keep you with me so I could monitor your condition sis would have killed me for it when she found out since she knows I would've flirted with you at least a little bit." Apollo said causing most to blink at how smart he had sounded; nobody had time to question it as he continued reading.

**"I figured that but can you promise me something?' The woman asked slowly growing paler as she lost more and more blood."**

Remembering the womans last moments caused Artemis to flinch slightly and bow her head over the lost life, causing everyone to bow their heads as well over the woman that had died. After a moment Apollo began to read again after sending Percy back to his mom.

**"What is it?' Artemis asked determined to help ease the womans pain."**

"Not surprised. Sis is a bleeding heart when she wants to be." Apollo said with a small smile to try and lift the sadness over everyone.

"Shut it brother." Artemis snarked playfully while many stared at her in surprise, they weren't aware she did playful.

**"Take my son Perseus with you and raise him to be strong, brave, and noble? I know you normally don't like men-"**

This caused everyone to snort slightly while Ares muttered 'understatement' under his breath, meaning everyone heard him.

"I don't hate them but most of them are disgusting or too arrogant for their own good, which ends up hurting more people than they'll ever care about." Artemis said defensively and causing most of the Gods to pout slightly since they knew she was telling the truth but that didn't mean they had to like it.

"Aww you know you love me sis." Apollo teased causing his twin to roll her eyes slightly, although it seemed more playful than anything else.

"I have to love you at least a little bit since I helped mom give birth to you…and helped her raise you…and protected you from some of the monsters on the island…and kept you from getting thrown off of Olympus by Lady Hera…and keep healing you when you do something stupid…and"

"Okay I get it sis! You had to have loved me at least a little bit cause of all the things you've done for me. By the way thanks for saving my youngest daughter from those hellhounds yesterday." Apollo said giving his sister a thankful look that she waved off while one of the Hunters smiled up at her mistress and aunt.

"She's a young maiden and my niece; of course I'd help her. Now get back to reading you giant firey ball of gas." Artemis said rolling her eyes slightly although she had a small smile on her face as she looked at her newest Hunter who was grinning up at her. The other gods and most of the hunters were amused and a little shocked at the playful way the two were acting, just like a normal brother and sister actually.

"Aye aye Arty!" Apollo said complete with a little salute that had Percy giggling while Artemis rolled her eyes again but didn't smack her brother for the nickname.

**"but he is too young to have earned your ire. Please."**

"Sis would never hurt a kid anyways, she loves them too much. Even the male kids up to a certain age." Apollo said nodding as if he had said something wise while many of the Gods and Goddesses gave Artemis questioning looks.

"Did you all forget that I'm the goddess of _Childbirth_? Of course I love kids!" Artemis said rolling her eyes at their looks of confusion while they began to grin sheepishly, most of them had forgotten she was the goddess of childbirth since she's never given birth before. Apollo quickly read on to advert what was likely to be an argument if the look on Aphrodite's face as she opened her mouth was anything to go by.

**"She begged and Artemis could tell she only had moments to live. Looking from her to the unconscious child on the beach Artemis felt her heart soften towards the small demigod, turning back to the woman Artemis grasped her hand and said.**

** 'I swear on the River Styx that I will do all I can to raise and help your son."**

"And you've done a great job at it so far sis so I'm sure you'll be an awesome mom for the kid in the future too!" Apollo said grinning at his sister who smiled and looked down at Percy, who appeared to have fallen asleep in her lap sometime.

**"The woman smiled and closed her eyes, going to Hades with hope in her heart for her family."**

"She was fine with dying as long as her son was okay. She had immediate access to Elysium." Hades informed them with a small smile, remembering how surprised and shocked he and Persephone had been when the woman strode up to them without fear and asked if her child was okay.

**"Picking up the child, Artemis wrapped him up in a silver blanket and cradled him to her chest."**

"Lucky brat. No male has ever been there before without getting maimed and/or killed." Ares muttered, meaning the whole room heard him. Most of the gods snorted in agreement while the goddess's looked at Ares in amusement over how jealous he seemed of the child sleeping on Artemis's lap at the moment. Most of the Hunters, Artemis herself, and Apollo though were glaring darkly at the War God.

"And nobody better go near my sister like that or else I'll maim and kill them before she gets the chance. No one gets near my only twin like that without going through me first." Apollo growled protectively, causing Artemis to look at him in surprise at how protective he was of her.

"Just read Apollo, you can be the overprotective brother later." Zeus said rolling his eyes but was inwardly grinning proudly. It seemed that his son got his protective streak over the moon goddess.

**"Come now little one, time for you to meet your new family."**

At this the Hunters cheered quietly so as to not wake up their baby brother.

** "Before flashing the two of them to just outside the Hunters camp.**

** 'Lady Artemis you've returned.' Her lieutenant, Zoe Nightshade, said happily as she and another Huntress, Phoebe, ran up to greet her."**

"No need to sound so surprised Zoe." Artemis teased her now blushing lieutenant.

**"What's in your arms, my Lady?"**

"Not a what." Zoe muttered to her fellow Huntress who looked at her in amusement.

**"Phoebe asked curiously when she saw little Perseus.**

** 'This, Phoebe, is our new baby brother Perseus."**

"Brother to them, son to you, nephew to me." Apollo said smiling slightly smugly at his sister who rolled her eyes.

**"She told them. 'He is a demigod and his mother was killed by the Cyclops I was hunting then this little one used his powers to kill it."**

"Which is still impressive no matter how you look at it." Ares said causing everyone else to nod in agreement.

**"This infant managed to kill a Cyclops by himself?' Zoe asked, looking at him in awe.**

** 'But he is male my Lady.' Phoebe protested.**

** 'Yes but we can raise him to be a good Man, instead of an ignorant barbarian like most of his gender."**

"Poor kid, he'll be castrated as soon as he reaches the age of ten." Hermes said sounding mournful for the sleeping toddler in Artemis's lap.

"Of course he won't! We'll just teach him not to pretend to love a girl only to leave her later." Artemis said defensively while glaring slightly at Hermes.

"Why wouldn't you castrate him?" Aphrodite asked with a tilt of her head causing Artemis to flush slightly and duck her head.

"I want grandkids." Artemis muttered causing most of the Gods and Goddesses to gape at her while the Hunters snickered at their mistress.

**"She told them, gently rocking her new son back and forth." **Right now Artemis was doing the same with her sleeping child as he continued to slumber peacefully in her arms.

**"Suddenly he woke up and looked around afraid before his eyes fell on me.**

** 'Mama?"** That word caused most of the Gods in the room besides Apollo and Zeus to blush as Artemis smiled happily, remembering the first time her son had called her that.

**"He asked confusedly, causing me to smile. **

** 'That's right little one; I'm your new mama. And these are two of your new sisters Zoe and Phoebe.' She said turning him so he could see them.**

** 'Hello I'm Zoe.' Zoe said smiling down at him kindly."**

"You warmed up to him quite quickly." Hera noted idly causing Zoe to merely shrug.

"I was the oldest of the Hesperides before I was banished. I'm used to having younger siblings so considering him my little brother was easy." Zoe explained causing them to nod slightly in understanding.

** "Ze!' He gurgled happily, making her laugh."**

"I'm also quite used to that nickname since it is what my sisters called me for the first four hundred or so years after they were born." Zoe said idly.

** "I'm Phoebe.' Phoebe said obviously starting to warm up to the cute little child.**

** 'Phe-Phe!' he laughed out in delight.**

** 'Lady Artemis, may I introduce our sister to their new baby brother now?' Zoe asked holding her arms out for Perseus, nodding Artemis gave her the infant and Zoe rushed off showing him off to every one of the Hunters."**

"Might would have been a better idea to let Lady Artemis do it. Christy snatched him from me and nearly killed him by hug." Zoe muttered causing the girl to grin sheepishly while the other Hunters snickered; it had been hilarious to watch Zoe try to rescue poor confused Percy from Christy's hug.

**"Eleven years later."** This caused everyone to perk up, this was almost eight or nine whole years into the future!

**"Percy had grown in the eleven years he had lived with the Hunters"**

"Aww but we like him as a cute little baby." The Demeter girl that Apollo had saved said pouting as she looked at the still sleeping toddle, causing the rest of the Hunters to nod rapidly in agreement.

**"He was stronger, faster, and smarter than most trained adult demigods were and was still growing."**

"You must've raised and trained him very well then daughter." Zeus said nodding slightly in approval at how strong Percy would be in the future.

"I hope I did." Artemis muttered under her breath as she looked down at her son in love and worry, hoping she had raised him right and not taught him those things using pain as a motivator.

**"All of the hunters love their 'little brother Percy' and he loved them just as much." **This caused the Hunters to beam at their baby brother.

**"Artemis had trained him to fight with most weapons but he truly excelled at the bow and was almost as good as Artemis herself was at it."**

"That's pretty good." Apollo said with a low whistle at his nephews abilities.

"He seems to always be drawn towards bow and arrows. Just last week he saved one of my girls from a Hellhound that had her pinned by tackling the Hellhound and stabbing it in the eye with an arrow." Artemis said with a snort causing Christy to flush and grin slightly sheepishly at having to be saved by a two year old.

**"Artemis finished packing a bag for her son and smiled as she turned to him."**

Here most of them were confused about where Percy was going and were hoping that Artemis wasn't sending him away for being a male.

**"Here you go little one and remember, even though it will be your hunt I will be watching over you.' She said fondly and ruffling his hair."**

"Like a good mother would." Hera grudgingly admitted.

**"Mooom,' He groused trying to fix his hair and not smile.**

** 'I'm not little."**

"He'll always be our little brother." Phoebe said smiling at the sleeping toddler while her sisters nodded in agreement. Artemis smiled down at Percy who muttered something in his sleep and snuggled closer to her.

"You'll always be my little one." Artemis whispered into his ear as she gave him a small kiss on the forehead, causing the sleeping child to smile slightly in his sleep.

**"I know I know but you will always be my little one Percy.' She said wrapping him in her arms and giving him a kiss on the head.**

** 'I love you too mom.' He said as he hugged her back." **This part caused Artemis to positively beam down at her son, glad he loved her in the future too.

**"Shouldering his pack he headed out to do his first solo hunt to find and kill a wild Harpy that had been hunting children in a park in New York City."**

"Sounds like Hera." Hades muttered to his brothers, causing them to stifle snorts of amusement.

**"He headed out, turning back to wave at his family before carrying on.**

** 'He'll be fine my lady, my brother is strong.' Zoe said moving to stand next to her, pride evident in her voice."**

"That's not what I would be saying. I would be asking if thee had lost thy mind and wrapping him up in a blanket before sealing him in a tent so he couldn't get hurt!" Zoe said looking at the book in disbelief and causing the Hunters and Artemis to snicker slightly.

"She would too. Percy got a few scratches on him yesterday from playing near some thorn bushes and she nearly had a fit. She stood watch over him for the rest of the day making sure nothing could harm him again." Phoebe said causing Zoe to flush slightly in embarrassment; alright she might have gone a little overboard.

"He is my baby brother, the only one I've ever had. Of course I will be protective." Zoe said crossing her arms defiantly as she looked at Apollo, silently asking him to read.

**"I know my friend' She replied, 'I know."**

"She was probably too busy thinking of how she could hold you back to keep you from secretly shadowing him as a just in case." Phoebe said causing Artemis to grin, yeah she was doing either that or thinking of how to keep herself busy so she wouldn't worry too much.

**"Percy POV"**

"Yes! Now we can see what our little brother is thinking!" One of the newer girls cheered causing the others to grin.

**"**_**'There it is'**_** Percy thought slowly drawing back his bow before firing."**

"Good boy, take your time to aim when they don't know you're there. With Harpies you might get only one shot before having to rely on your knives." Artemis said nodding in approval.

**"**_**'and now there is one less monster in New York.'**_** Suddenly Percy was grabbed from behind" **This caused all the Hunters to tense and hiss while Artemis clutched her son protectively.

**"And before he could react he felt himself be transported by magic to someplace else." **At this most of the Hunters had pulled out their knives and were sharpening them idly as they eyed the book, wondering who was dumb enough to kidnap their beloved brother.

**"The second it stopped Percy shot an elbow back hitting his kidnapper before spinning around and giving a solid kick to the stomach, sending him flying back."**

"Good boy now get out of there and call me and the girls so we can come maul him or her." Artemis said nodding her head in approval while Ares was nearly bouncing up and down in his throne at the thought of a full out fight going on. Little Percy blinked his eyes opened and looked around curiously for a moment before Apollo kept reading.

**"Looking closely, Percy saw it was a blonde boy a few years older than him with a scar going down one side of his face.**

** 'Why did you kidnap me?' Percy demanded drawing his sword, a silver falcate, and pointing it at the boy."**

"Percy don't talk to the obviously crazy kidnapper!" Artemis said with a groan, causing the Hunters to nod in agreement while the Gods and Goddesses snickered at the silver eyed goddess talking to a book while little Percy didn't know what was going on but nodded his head anyways.

**"Get away from him.' He heard someone yell from his left and, taking a glance, he saw a blond girl around his age running at him with a knife. Ducking under her strike he quickly came back up when she was above him and threw her with his shoulders."**

"Good boy take out both the crazies." Artemis said nodding while Apollo looked at her worriedly.

"Uh sis? You do know you're talking to a book right?" Apollo asked hesitantly, wondering if he was going to get shot with one of her super sharp arrows for saying that.

"So Athena does it all the time, you talk to your car, Hephaestus talks to metal, Ares talks to his weapons, Aphrodite talks to herself and makeup, Dionysus talks to plants and Hermes talks to a phone." Artemis said causing them to stop and stare at her for a second before grinning sheepishly, or just shrugging in the case of Ares, Dionysus and Aphrodite.

**"STOP!' a strong voice yelled and turning he saw it was a centaur, Chiron that his mother told him about."**

"Good now Chiron will get him away from those crazies and back to the Hunt where he belongs." Artemis said nodding.

**"This is not your fight Chiron. This is between me and my kidnapper.' Percy said giving the ancient teacher a hard glare.**

** "Luke"**

"Hey that's one of my boys!" Hermes said perking up as he recognized his sons name.

"Your son kidnapped mine. I hope you have a shroud ready." Artemis said glaring at her half-brother and causing him to gulp slightly in fear, no one wanted to piss off Artemis on a good day. Pissing off Mama Artemis when her child was kidnapped? That was just plain suicidal.

** "Is this true?' He asked the blond boy who was still on the ground.**

** 'He's a demigod so I brought him here where he belongs."**

"No! Long wid mama!" Percy said causing Artemis to nod rapidly while the Hunters all agreed.

"Yes you do my little one and don't worry mama won't let that nasty little boy take you from me." Artemis said cuddling her son who smiled at her while Hermes was about to protest about her calling his son nasty, well he was going to protest till he saw Apollo rapidly signaling him not to.

**"The boy, Luke, said slightly angrily. Sighing the ancient centaur said**

** 'That does not mean you grab the child and kidnap him.' He said exasperatedly.**

** 'Annabeth"**

"That's my youngest daughters name." Athena said perking up at the mention of her currently youngest child.

**"help him up and take him to the dining pavilion so he can have his lunch.' He told the blond girl, sending the two of them off. Turning to Percy he asked**

** 'Would you be willing to stay here until we can sort this out?"**

"As long as you keep the crazies from him that's fine! I should be there to get him and kill his kidnapper in less than twenty minutes." Artemis said nodding rapidly, causing the Hunters to smirk at the thought of killing a male that had taken their baby brother from them. The Gods and Goddesses looked amused at her talking to a book, and being so overprotective of her son thanks to something that hadn't happened yet, but they knew better to say anything. Artemis's tongue was as sharp as her arrows sometimes.

**"Shrugging Percy said 'Might as well, Mom will probably claim me when I'm in front of a crowd and then show up with my sisters to scare everyone beyond belief."**

"Yes I will, I can't have anyone trying to attack my only son." Artemis said nuzzling Percy's hair lovingly and protectively, causing him to smile and try to nuzzle her cheek in return.

**"Name's Percy by the way, Percy Jackson.' Laughing Chiron responded**

** 'Well at least I'll be entertained then.' Before walking off towards the dining pavilion. When they reached it Chiron stomped his hoof on the ground to gain everyones' attention.**

** 'Everyone this is Percy Jackson. He's going to be here for a while until he can find a way back to where he was before one of our campers decided to,…er, forcefully introduce him to our home."**

"Nicer way of saying kidnap." Athena noted idly.

**"He finished causing everyone to snicker looking at Luke. Suddenly their laughter turned to gasps"**

"What? Why? Nothing's happening to my baby is there!?" Artemis asked hugging her son tighter protectively causing Apollo to smile slightly at how protective his sister could get, he had a rather fond memory of how she had beat up a few Cyclopes that had been sent by Hera to attack them as children. Artemis had gone bat crap insane on them, and later Hera herself, for hurting her little brother.

"It's okay sis, it's only the claiming." Apollo said reading ahead a little bit and causing Artemis to sigh in relief.

"**Of shock as they looked above my head and, taking a quick glance, I saw a holographic moon hanging there.**

'**And cue angry Hunters in five…four…three…two…one.' I said counting down with my fingers as I went. Just as I reached one there was a flash of silver light and my Mother Artemis as well as my favorite sisters, Zoe and Phoebe, who I had always called Ze and Phe-Phe."**

"Yes! We're his favorites!" Phoebe said high-fiving Zoe who smiled widely at being her little brothers' favorite sister. The rest of the Hunters were pouting.

"**WHERE'S MY SON?!"** Everyone jumped as Apollo screamed this in a pretty good impression of a pissed off Artemis.

"**Artemis shouted at the same time Ze and Phe-Phe yelled 'WHERE'S OUR BROTHER?!"**

"I just noticed something. If Percy is your son and the Hunters are his sisters then doesn't that make them your daughters?" Athena asked looking at her half-sister curiously and causing her to nod while the Hunters beamed at being considered their mistress's daughters.

"**Mom! Ze! Phe-Phe!' I yelled running towards them and was quickly scooped up by my sisters."**

"He will never leave camp without at least two Hunters guarding him ever again." Zoe said at the same time Ares snorted.

"Kid must be a scrawny runt if they can scoop him up so easily. A powerful scrawny runt granted, but still a scrawny runt." Ares grunted causing a few of the Hunters to glare at him for calling their brother a runt while Artemis smiled slightly, that was one of the closest things to a compliment that Ares would give so openly.

"**Mom?!' Most of the campers yelled in shock. Turning I glared at them,**

'**Yes Mom. I am Perseus Jackson, Son of Artemis."**

"End of the chapter! Who wants to read next?" Apollo asked marking the spot he stopped and closing the book as he looked around. Almost instantly Athena's hand shot into the air.

"No surprise. Here ya go Thena Sis." Apollo said tossing her the book and causing her to glare at him for throwing a book before she opened it and cleared her throat.

"**Chapter 2"**


End file.
